Gotta Stay Together
by comeonandgetitgot7
Summary: Mark, idola seluruh muda-mudi disekolahnya telah menemukan cinta pertamanya. Apakah itu akan menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhirnya? Markjin / Jinmark / Jinyoung Mark / Jr Mark / Got7 [BoyxBoy] RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Gotta Stay Together**

Hai, ini ff pertamaku yang aku post didua tempat berbeda. Di asianfanfics dan . Karena sering membaca fanfic buatan orang, kadang aku berpikir untuk mencoba meluangkan waktu untuk menuangkan ide didalam otakku untuk dibuat sebuah cerita pendek. Semoga cerita pertamaku ini mendapatkan perhatian dari para readers ya. Jangan lupa review ya~

* * *

><p>Cinta dapat datang kapan saja, tanpa ada yang tahu, tanpa permisi, dan selalu tiba-tiba. Dan cinta juga dapat pergi kapan saja. Mark adalah seorang remaja tampan yang sangat sering menjadi buah bibir di sekolahnya. Ia telah memasuki tahun keduanya di sekolah tingkat atas dan ia semakin terkenal dikalangan kakak kelas, adik kelas, maupun angkatannya di tahun keduanya ini. Namun ia tetap acuh terhadap pembicaraan orang-orang tentangnya. Ia lebih senang mendengarkan lagu dengan ipod kesayangannya jika waktu istirahat maupun pulang sekolah tiba. Meskipun terkenal dan ramai dengan segala pemberitaan tentang dirinya, hatinya tetap sepi karena belum ada yang bisa mengisi ruang kosong didalam hatinya.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Mark Side-<strong>

Jam pelajaran hari ini telah berakhir, namun hujan diluar masih tetap saja berlanjut membasahi seluruh gedung sekolah dan daerah sekitarnya. Mark tetap diam dibangkunya meskipun teman-teman sekelasnya telah meninggalkan kelas terlebih dahulu. Ia mengeluarkan ipod hitamnya dari tas miliknya, memasangkan ujung plug-in headset pada ipodnya, dan mengaitkan speaker pada kedua telinganya. Ia melihat betapa derasnya hujan kali ini dari jendela kelas tepat disebelahnya.

Jaebeom yang merupakan deskmate Mark kembali kedalam kelas dan duduk kembali di bangkunya yang berada tepat disebelah Mark. Ia menarik salah satu speaker Mark dan memakainya dengan santai. Merasa ada yang mengganggu ketenangannya, Mark menoleh kesampingnya dan melihat Jaebeom telah duduk santai dengan kaki yang direntangkan di atas meja.

"Aku juga mau mendengarkan lagu yang kau putar, Mark." Ucap Jaebeom santai.

Mark hanya menghela nafasnya dengan berat dan secara (tidak) sukarela berbagi musiknya dengan makhluk keparat yang sering mengganggunya jika jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Tak terasa 2 jam mereka telah tertidur di bangku masing masing. Sekolah telah sepi namun hujan masih deras. Mark terbangun dan menyadari waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

"Kalau menunggu hujan, bisa-bisa aku tidak pulang. Bambam pasti mengkhawatirkanku" Gumam Mark.

Ia menarik speaker yang masih terpaut di telinga kanan Jaebeom dan membuat orang disebelahnya terbangun.

"YA! APA KAU BISA SOPAN SEDIKIT DALAM MEMBANGUNKAN ORANG?!" Bentak Jaebeom dengan raut muka murka.

Mark tak memperdulikan omelan Jaebeom. Ia memasukkan ipodnya dan bergegas keluar kelas dan berjalan menyusuri koridor yang telah sepi dengan cahaya matahari seadanya yang berhasil masuk kedalam koridor sekolah yang cukup gelap.

Ia berlari menerobos derasnya hujan. Tidak ada cara yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menerobos hujan kecuali dengan beraksi nekat seperti ini. Seragamnya telah basah kuyup dengan rambut yang sudah tidak beraturan. Ia berlari mencari halte terdekat untuk sekedar berteduh dan akan berencana melanjutkan aksi nekatnya.

Halte tujuannya telah terpampang nyata didepan matanya. Pupilnya menangkap adanya orang lain disana sedang memangku dagunya dengan payung birunya. Ia kemudian duduk di ujung halte itu. Badan Mark gemetar karena kedinginan. Ia memeras beberapa bagian seragamnya, mengelap tasnya yang hanya basah diluarnya, dan merapikan tatanan rambutnya.

Orang disebelahnya hanya melihatnya dengan iba. Pria berambut hitam itu berjalan mendekati Mark. Ia kemudian duduk disebelahnya. Ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil botol berwarna peraknya dan tampak seperti termos? Ya itu memang termos.

"Kau kedinginan? Ini minumlah sedikit kopi agar badanmu terasa hangat" Pria tersebut memberikan secangkir kopi yang ia tuang di tutup termos tersebut. Mark menatap pria tersebut. Melihat matanya, wajahnya, badannya. Ia mengidentifikasi, apa ada tindak kejahatan yang orang itu akan lakukan padanya.

"Ya! Aku bukan orang jahat. Ini bentuk simpatiku padamu!" Orang itu melihat tingkat aneh Mark dan akhirnya membentaknya dengan nada ketus. "Minumlah sebelum dingin!" Suruh orang misterius ini. Mark menerima kopi itu dengan senyum manis di bibirnya. Mark kemudian meneguk kopi susu yang diberikan pria berambut hitam ini.

Sebuah bus kota berhenti tepat didepan halte dimana Mark sedang berteduh.

"Ah, busnya sudah tiba. Aku pergi terlebih dahulu ya... emm Mark?" Pria tersebut melirik nametag pada seragam Mark. Ia memasukkan botolnya kedalam tasnya kemudian menaiki tangga bus dan mata Mark sudah tidak dapat melihat orang itu lagi selamanya.

"Ah aku lupa mengatakan terimakasih" Mark menepuk dahinya. Iamenyesal telah lupa untuk berterima kasih atas kopi yang diberikan oleh orang itu. "Ah sudahlah, matahari mulai tenggelam, daripada gelap aku harus segera pulang" Mark kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk melanjutkan aksi nekatnya namun ia merasa menendang sesuatu. Ia melihat kebawah. Sebuah payung biru tergeletak disana. Otaknya secara reflek mengingat sesuatu. "Ini payung milik orang itu!" Ucap Mark.

Mark mengambil payung tersebut dan membuka payung tersebut. "Bagaimana aku mengembalikan payung ini?" Gumam Mark. Ketika ia memegang gagang payung tersebut, telapak tangannya merasakan ada kertas yang menempel digagang tersebut. Ia membaca kertas kecil tersebut. "Park... Jinyoung?" "Apa nama orang itu Park Jinyoung?" "Nama yang bagus" Mark berspekulasi terus menerus sambil membayangkan raut wajah orang baik yang telah memberinya seteguk kopi hangat untuknya tadi.

Akhirnya ia menggunakan payung tersebut untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Beruntung sekali Mark hari ini.

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang!" Mark berteriak ketika ia memasuki apartemen kecilnya yang ia tinggali dengan adiknya saja, Bambam. Mereka mencoba hidup mandiri tanpa bantuan orang tua mereka. Terkecuali keuangan. Mereka selalu mendapat suntikan uang melalu ATM mereka masing masing.<p>

Bambam yang sedang memasak ramen di dapur kemudian berlari menuju arah datangnya suara. "Ya, hyung! Kau darimana saja sampai sesore ini baru pulang! Dan kau kenapa kok bisa basah kuyup begini? Kau tidak berteduh? Dan itu payung siapa yang kau bawa?" Bambam terus saja melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan kepada kakaknya. "Kau bisa diam atau tidak? Bisakah kau sedikit perhatian terhadap hyungmu ini? Buatkan kopi atau teh mungkin" Mark membungkam mulut adiknya dengan telapak tangannya. Setelah memberi sedikit penjelasan dan diberi anggukan oleh Bambam, ia membawa dirinya dan payung milik si Park Jinyoung itu kedalam kamarnya. Setelah meletakkan tas dan payung itu, ia kemudian bergegas mandi.

"Hyung! Ramen dan tehnya sudah kusiapkan di meja makan. Aku tunggu dimeja makan ya~" Bambam mengetuk pintu kamar Mark dimana Mark sedang memakai pakaiannya. "Iya, aku segera kesana" Sahut Mark dari dalam kamarnya.

Setelah ia berpakaian, ia berjalan menuju ruang makan dimana Bambam telah menunggunya dengan ramen didepannya yang terlihat masih panas terbukti dengan masih adanya asap yang mengepul diatas mangkuk putih itu.

**-Jinyoung Side-**

"Ayah telah mendaftarkanmu disekolah barumu Jinyoungie" Ucap Ayah Jinyoung ketika melihat anaknya sedang berjalan dari kamar mandi yang hendak menuju kamarnya dan sedang melewati ruang keluarga milik keluarga Park.

Jinyoung berhenti sejenak. "Kau akan mulai bersekolah buku, tas, alat tulis, dan pakailah seragam yang telah Ibu belikan tadi siang. Ibu telah meletakkannya didalam lemarimu" Ucap Ibu Jinyoung. Raut wajah Jinyoung berubah senang kemudian ia berlari menuju kamarnya.

Jinyoung baru saja pindah dari Busan menuju Seoul. Ayahnya mendapatkan pekerjaan barunya di ibukota negeri ginseng ini. Otomatis ia harus dipindahkan dari sekolah lamanya menuju sekolah barunya yang sebentar lagi ia akan ketahui.

Jinyoung membuka lemari pakaiannya. Dan mendapati seragam dengan warna jas biru tua dan celana panjang yang sepadan dengan warna jasnya, dasi biru tua dengan dekorasi garis garis merah putih dikeseluruhan kain panjang itu dengan lambang sekolah dibagian bawah dasi itu. Jinyoung berpikir sejenak, sepertinya ia tidak asing dengan seragam ini.

"_Cheongdamdong High School" _Jinyoung berpikir dan menutup matanya untuk membantunya berkonsentrasi.

Otaknya mencoba mereview pikiran-pikiran lamanya dan terlintas kejadian yang telah ia alami tadi. Ketika ia bertemu dengan Mark... Iya Mark. Ia masih ingat nametag remaja tampan itu. Apakah ia akan bersekolah dengan Mark? Mungkin saja kalau tidak ada seragam sekolah lain yang memiliki desain sama dengan sekolah Mark.

* * *

><p>"Sekolah yang megah" Gumam Jinyoung ketika ia memasuki koridor sekolah barunya dengan loker yang berjajar disepanjang koridor sepanjang 75 meter.<p>

"Ayo saya antarkan kamu ke kelas barumu" Seorang wanita berumur 40-an membuyarkan lamunannya. "A-Ah i-iya" Jinyoung menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Kakinya melangkah memasuki kelas barunya. Ia melihat calon teman teman barunya. Sebaliknya mereka memandang Jinyoung dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Guru yang membawa Jinyoung memukul mistar ke papan meminta perhatian dari seluruh murid yang ada didalam kelas untuk diam sejenak.

"Selamat pagi, kali ini kalian akan saya kenalkan kepada penghuni baru kelas ini. Dia merupakan pindahan dari Busan dan akan menetap di Seoul. Jinyoung perkenalkan dirimu"

**-Mark Side-**

"Hah pelajaran yang membosankan" Mark menempelkan kepalanya pada bangkunya karena tidak tahan dengan celotehan sang guru yang serasa tidak akan ada tamatnya. Sama halnya dengan Jaebeom, bedanya Jaebeom telah tertidur terlebih dahulu daripada Mark.

Mark terus saja melihat jam dinding dan membandingkan dengan jam tangannya. Waktu serasa berhenti dan tidak berubah. Apalagi bajunya yang belum 100% kering karena tragedi kemarin. Syukurnya tidak ada bau apek yang menyebar karena ia telah menghabiskan seperempat botol cologne yang baru ia beli minggu lalu.

"Bel istirahat! Kapan kau berbunyi!" Gerutu Mark terus menerus. Dan jackpot! Bel istirahat tiba tiba berbunyi beberapa saat setelah ia bergumam. Ia langsung tancap gas menuju kantin untuk membeli beberapa kudapan untuk ia makan selama istirahat.

Saat ia berjalan menuju kantin, ia melihat beberapa orang bergerumul mengitari seseorang yang meringkuk ketakutan ditengah kumpulan orang itu. "Saling target, ah sudah biasa biarkanlah" Mark bersikap tidak ambil pusing dan berjalan melewati gerombolan orang-orang itu.

"M-maaf, aku tidak membawa uang sama sekali hari ini, s-senior" Ucap orang itu ketakutan dan masuk kedalam gendang telinga Mark. "Aku kenal suara itu" Gumamnya. Mark mencoba menerobos gerombolan orang orang itu. Dan siapa yang ia lihat?

"Oh ternyata bukan siapa-siapa. Aku kira Yugyeom ditarget seseorang" Ucap Mark. Ya Yugyeom, adik Jaebeom. Yugyeom memang sering dibully karena kepolosannya, dan Jaebeom sering tidak tepat waktu saat menyelamatkan adiknya.

Ia keluar dari gerombolan orang-orang itu, dan melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk membeli kudapan. Ia membeli 2 bungkus roti dan sebotol jus jeruk. Ia berjalan mengitar lapangan untuk mencari tempat duduk karena ia tertarik untuk melihat pertandingan sepak bola antara senior dan junior.

"Ah tidak ada kursi kosong. Para wanita wanita itu tidak dapat juga digombali dengan wajah tampanku ini. Haish" Batin Mark kesal. Ia mencari lagi kursi kosong.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Ijin Mark ketika ia telah pasrah tidak menemukan kursi kosong dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminta ijin untuk duduk disebelah orang yang tidak ia kenal.

"Ah silahkan" Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang akan duduk disebelahnya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Ya, Jinyoung dan Mark untuk kedua kalinya. "M-Mark?!" Seru Jinyoung sumringah. Ia bertemu dengan wajah tampan Mark lagi.

"Kau!" Mark mencoba mengingat-ingat nama yang ada di gagang payung itu "Jiyoon? Jihyoon? Jiyung? Jiyoung? Ah siapa sih aku lupa" Mark menyalahkan otaknya yang tidak mengingat dengan benar.

"Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung" Jinyoung mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Mark menyambut ajakan salaman itu "Ah ya Park Jinyoung!". Mark akhirnya duduk tepat disebelah Jinyoung. Ia memakan rotinya, dan membagi roti lainnya kepada Jinyoung.

"Untukmu, bentuk terima kasihku atas kopimu kemarin" Mark menyodorkan rotinya kepada Jinyoung. "T-Terima kasih" Jinyoung menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Oh iya, payungmu kemarin tertinggal. Sekarang ada dirumahku. Akan kubawakan besok" Mark menggigit rotinya dan mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Ah tidak perlu, aku saja yang kerumahmu mengambilnya. Berikan saja alamatmu aku akan segera kesana jika tidak sibuk."

Mereka terus saja bercerita panjang lebar sampai waktu bel istirahat berakhir. Jinyoung menceritakan bahwa ia baru pindah kesini dan alasannya pindah ke sekolah ini. Ia juga meminta bantuan dan panduan kepada Mark tentang lingkungan barunya.

"Aku tunggu kau di sini sepulang sekolah ya!" Ucap Mark sebagai salam perpisahan mereka kali ini. "Oke~" Jinyoung membalas dengan wink manis untuk Mark.

**-Jinyoung Side-**

"Hei anak baru, disekolah ini dilarang senyum senyum sendiri maupun berpikiran jorok seperti itu. Kau memikirkan apa?" Lamunan Jinyoung yang terkesan ambigu dibuyarkan oleh Jackson, deskmate baru Jinyoung. Jackson memukul lengan kanan Jinyoung dengan tidak berperiketanganan.

Jinyoung yang merintih merasakan tinjuan dari sang 'atlet' sekolah ini mencoba memberikan deathglare terkejamnya pada Jackson, namun tetap saja jatuhnya Jinyoung terlihat imut dan lucu.

"Kau men-deathglare ku seperti itu sekali lagi, bibir polosmu tidak akan terselamatkan!" Ancam Jackson dengan muka kejamnya. Jinyoung sontak menutup bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kau memikirkan apa?" Tanya Jackson sekali lagi dengan intonasi yang lebih rendah. "Seseorang, dia menarik, aku sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertamaku, dan dipandanganku dengannya yang kedua kami telah semakin dekat" Ucap Jinyoung dengan raut wajah bahagia. Apakah seseorang itu Mark?

-**Mark Side-**

Mark yang sekarang berbeda dengan Mark 45 menit yang lalu. Sekarang ia lebih terlihat aneh. Tersenyum menatap jendela dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Apakah dia bahagia atau terlihat lebih seperti gangguan kejiwaan. Jaebeom yang melihatnya dengan tingkah anehnya hanya tertawa kecil, mengabadikan momen itu dengan ponselnya, dan menyebarkannya keseluruh penghuni sekolah. Hilanglah harga diri Mark karena ulah Jaebeom.

"Ah, mengapa aku memikirkan wajahmu terus menerus? Apa aku jatuh cinta padamu dipandangan pertamaku? Ah atau kedua? Ya Jinyoung~ Aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu lagi" Gumam Mark dengan wajah bahagianya. Jaebeom yang mendengar celotehan Mark, akhirnya mengetahui siapa yang telah mempengaruhi otak Mark beberapa menit terakhir ini.

"Oh, Jinyoung... Siapa dia? Anak mana? Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku, Mark! Dia laki-laki kan? Apa dia tampan? Apa kulitnya putih seperti susu? Bibirnya merah tidak? Suaranya apakah terdengar merdu?" Jaebeom merangkul leher Mark mencoba mendapat spesifikasi lebih jelas tentang si Jinyoung.

Mark memukul kepala Jaebeom dengan keras. "Bisakah kau tidak ikut campur urusanku? Yang pasti dia orang Korea! Carilah saja di internet siapa Jinyoung itu!" Jawab Mark ketus. Ia menjadi merasa tidak bersemangat belajar dan berniat membolos pelajaran kali ini, toh gurunya tidak ada dan hanya memberi tugas. Ia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju lapangan tempatnya dengan Jinyoung tadi bertemu. Ia menunggu sebelum waktu yang telah mereka rencanakan berdua. Tanpa Mark sadari, Jaebeom dapat mengontrol yang dilakukan Mark sekarang, karena ia mungkin lupa, kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua menghadap langsung kelapangan, dan tempat duduk Jaebeom dan Mark yang berada tepat disebelah jendela. "Apa yang dilakukan bocah aneh itu disana" Gumam Jaebeom kebingungan.

**-Jinyoung Side-**

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Jinyoung memasukkan seluruh peralatan belajarnya kedalam tasnya. Hari ini tasnya benar benar berat. Ia meminjam seluruh buku pelajaran yang ia butuhkan diperpustakaan tadi siang tanpa menyicil membawanya terlebih dahulu. Ia juga belum diberikan kunci loker oleh guru-gurunya. Ya terpaksa, Ia akan membawa pulang buku buku berat ini terlebih dahulu.

"Aish, beratnya!" Jinyoung berlari menuju lapangan. Ia ingat bahwa ia ada janji untuk berkeliling sekolah dengan Mark, tapi ia baru sadar bahwa tasnya berat. Apakah ia harus mengundurkan rencana mereka berdua? Tapi ia tidak ingin melewatkan waktu bersama 'si pencuri hatinya pada pandangan pertama'.

"M-Mark!" Panggil Jinyoung dari kejauhan. Ia berlari sedikit membungkuk karena beban tas yang dibawanya melebihi kapasitasnya. Orang yang merasa terpanggil namanya, membalikkan badannya dan melihat bahwa Jinyoung telah didekatnya. Mark menghampiri Jinyoung yang sepertinya terlihat membutuhkan bantuan. "Jinyoung? Kau kenapa? Kok bungkuk begitu? Apa perlu kubantu?" Tanya Mark. "T-tidak apa apa. Tapi tas ini benar benar... ehm Berat" Jinyoung mencoba melepas tasnya dan menaruhnya di tanah. Mark yang mencoba mengangkat tas Jinyoung merasa kewalahan.

"Ini benar benar berat. Kau tidak menaruhnya di lokermu?" Tanya Mark. "Ehm, itu... Aku belum mendapatkan loker pribadiku... Hehe" Jinyoung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mark mengangkat tas Jinyoung, Mark mencoba bertindak seperti pahlawan sekarang dan ia membawanya masuk lagi kedalam gedung sekolah. "Ya! Mau kau kemanakan tasku!" Mark tidak berhenti membawa tas Jinyoung, sedangkan Jinyoung berlari mengikuti Mark yang sudah meninggalnya jauh dengan langkahnya yang jenjang.

"Ya! Mark!" Jinyoung akhirnya berteriak, dan teriakannya menggema di koridor sekolah yang telah sepi. Mark berhenti didepan loker bertuliskan angka '0409' dan mengeluarkan seluruh buku milik Jinyoung dari dalam tasnya,kemudian memasukkannya kedalam loker berukuran 75x150 cm itu.

"Ya! Itu loker siapa?! Aish, kau ini benar benar membuatku emosi~!" Ucap Jinyoung sembari menyeka keringatnya dipelipis kirinya. Setelah dirasa tidak ada buku yang memberatkan tas Abu-Abu itu, Mark melemparkan tas itu kepada Jinyoung dan ditangkap dengan baik oleh Jinyoung.

"Sudah ringan bukan?" Tanya Mark dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat semua orang yang melihatnya akan meleleh. "Kalau kau butuh bukumu lagi, ambil saja disini. Ini lokerku dan tidak pernah aku kunci. Kau bisa gunakan loker ini karena aku jarang menyimpan sesuatu disini" Mark menjelaskan asal usul dari loker '0409' ini.

"T-Terima kasih Mark" Jinyoung terlihat menunduk dan malu malu karena telah berprasangka buruk dengan membentak Mark tadi. Mark tersenyum kembali dan merangkul leher putih Jinyoung dengan santai. "Apakah kita bisa melanjutkan kencan tertunda kita?" Tanya Mark dengan wajah iseng yang membuat rona merah dikedua pipi Jinyoung.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada yang telah memantau mereka dari kejauhan. Ya, Jaebeom dan Yugyeom. Duo adik kakak yang kompak telah menangkap basah Mark dengan si Jinyoung misterius yang Jaebeom tidak ketahui asal usulnya sebelumnya.

**-Jaebeom Side-**

"Hyung, mau sampai kapan kita jadi pasukan 007 seperti ini?" Tanya Yugyeom polos. Jaebeom memukul kepala adiknya yang telah bersuara dengan suara yang cukup jelas."Sst! Kau bisa diam atau kau tidak akan pulang kerumah selamanya! Ini adalah gosip besar karena, pangeran sekolah kita sepertinya telah menemukan putri tidurnya yang telah ia cari sejak lama"

"Ah, hyung mah kebanyakan disuapin dongeng sama Ibu waktu kecil, jadi setelah dewasa malah kayak gini" Yugyeom pun melepaskan diri dari sergapan kakaknya dan kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor. "YA! YUGYEOM!" Teriak Jaebeom murka karena adiknya yang tidak mendengarkannya dan malah pergi dari sampingnya. Syukur Mark dan Jinyoung telah pergi meninggalkan koridor.

**-Jinyoung Side-**

(Jinyoung POV)

Dia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat seakan tidak mau melepaskanku lagi, padahal kami hanya sekedar sahabat. Ya sahabat yang baru bertemu tidak lebih dari 24 jam. Mulai dari pertemuan pertama kami yang hanya berlangsung 10 menit, lalu kedua yang hanya selama istirahat, dan ini yang ketiga.

"Ini merupakan koridor kelas 12, dimana senior senior belajar dikelas kelas yang ada disebelah kirimu, Jinyoung. Bagi seorang junior kelas 10 dan 11, daerah ini merupakan neraka. Ya, disekolah ini marak dengan pembullyan dan penargetan senior pada juniornya." Ucap Mark membuatku bergedik ngeri, tangannya kugenggam semakin erat dan aku membayangkan apa yang terjadi bila akulah yang menjadi korbannya.

"Tenang, kau bisa mengandalkanku. Semua senior tidak ada yang berani melawanku. Jika kau merasa terganggu cepat telepon ataupun cari aku." Mark mengelus rambutku dengan salah satu tangannya. Aku merasa nyaman jika didekat Mark. Sangat nyaman dan aman.

Suasana sepi membuat area sekolah terasa sunyi. Hanya kita berdua mungkin yang ada disini. Kulihat wajah Mark sepintas, "Tampan" gumamku pelan. "Hah? Kau berkata apa?" tiba tiba Mark bertanya padaku. 'Dia mendengarkan apa yang aku ucapkan' Batinku merasa takut. "A-ah t-tidak ada apa-apa" Ucapku sembari menundukkan wajahku malu. Kudengar ia tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku.

Akhirnya kami melanjutkan perjalananan kami mengitari lapangan tempat kami bertemu tadi "Kau juga tampan, Jinyoung" Mark tiba tiba buka suara. 'A-apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia juga memujiku tampan?' Aku coba memastikan apa yang aku dengar barusan. Pipiku terasa panas,kedua ujung bibirku tertarik secara tiba-tiba membentuk senyuman. 'A-aku tidak bisa mengontrol ini?!' Batinku.

"A-apaan sih! Tidak usah memujiku seperti itu! Aku ngefly kan!" Kupukul lengan kanan Mark dengan tangan kananku dengan wajah menunduk menahan malu.

Mark melepaskan tautan kedua tangan kami. Ia mengangkat rahangku sedikit keatas. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Menatap kedua mataku dengan intens. Kulihat pupil coklatnya amatlah indah. 'Aku tak tahan dengan wajah tampanmu Mark! Tuhan tolong aku!' Aku merasa kebingungan. Aku menutup kedua mataku. Kurasa wajah Mark benar benar ada didepanku. Kurasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat mengenai tulang hidungku.

"Kau berikan racun apa pada kopi itu, Park Jinyoung. Sepertinya aku terkena sihirmu sekarang" Ucapnya dengan suara rendahnya yang terdengar... ugh seksi.

Kedua ujung hidup kami bertemu, dahi kami juga saling bersentuhan.

"M-Mark..."


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf ya nunggunya lama ._.

Semoga lanjutan chapter ini berkenan bagi readers semua ya~

(Meskipun aku ga yakin chapter ini bakal nyambung sama chapter sebelumnya. Maklum newbie)

* * *

><p>(Jinyoung Pov)<p>

"Kau berikan racun apa pada kopi itu, Park Jinyoung. Sepertinya aku terkena sihirmu sekarang" Ucapnya dengan suara rendahnya yang terdengar... ugh seksi.

Kedua ujung hidup kami bertemu, dahi kami juga saling bersentuhan.

"M-Mark..."

Tangan kanannya menekan tengkukku agar kepalaku semakin dekat dengannya. Tuhan, Apakah ciuman pertamaku akan terjadi sekarang? Dengan orang yang kukenal tidak lebih dari 24 jam yang lalu?

Akal sehatku masih berjalan. Kudorong dadanya sekuat tenagaku, membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah. Aku menunduk karena takut akan reaksinya, ya karena aku menolak ciuman yang akan ia berikan padaku.

Aku juga beralasan mengapa aku menolak ciuman itu Aku baru mengenalnya tidak lama, dan kami berdua masih belum saling mengenal lebih jauh, tapi mengapa kami berdua nekat akan saling berciuman satu sama lain. Maaf Mark, tapi aku belum siap untuk menerima semua cinta yang kau beri secepat ini. Semua butuh proses.

"M-maaf, Mark. S-sebaiknya aku pulang dulu, s-sudah sore. Hehe" Aku membual dengan alasan yang terlalu basi disertai tertawa kecil seakan tidak ada yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku langsung berlari dengan wajah yang masih menunduk tanpa mau mendengar balasannya terlebih dahulu. Namun saat aku akan berlari, kulihat Mark sekilas, dia terdiam seperti patung dengan tatapan kosongnya menghadap tanah. Mungkin dia belum bisa menerima keadaan dengan apa yang aku lakukan tadi. Sekali lagi, maaf Mark. Aku belum siap untuk semua ini.

Selama perjalanan menuju halte didekat sekolah, aku merutuki apa yang terjadi tadi. Hati kecilku terasa memiliki dua sisi yang berbeda. Satu sisi aku merasa benar karena telah menolak ciuman Mark. Sisi lainnya aku menyesal kenapa harus mendorongnya dan seharusnya aku menerima ciuman itu.

"Ya,Park Jinyoung! Kau menyukainya sejak pandangan pertamamu kan? Dia yang telah menarik perhatianmu sejak pertama kau melihat paras wajahnya kan? Mengapa tidak kaurelakan ciuman pertamamu padanya? Dan akhirnya kau mungkin akan menjalin kisah cinta dengannya mulai tadi. Ah bodohnya dirimu Park Jinyoung!" Batinku frustasi.

Disinilah diriku sekarang, duduk di halte bus dengan cat hijau tua. Dimana aku dan Mark pertama kali bertemu 24 jam yang lalu. Iya, 24 jam lalu. Aku telah mengecek arlojiku. Pukul 5 sore lebih beberapa menit. Otakku mengajak mengingat kembali momen dimana aku dan Mark bertemu kemarin. Dia datang dengan basah kuyup, melihatnya memeras bajunya, dan sedikit menggigil membuatku iba dan berbagi sedikit kehangatan padanya melalui beberapa teguk kopi yang aku berikan padanya. Namun sebelum kami akan berkenalan lebih dekat, bus telah datang. Aku yang takut ketinggalan bus langsung masuk kedalam bus dan ketika bus telah berjalan, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku melupakan payungku di halte. Syukur, Mark membawanya pulang. Yang pasti, payungku tidak jadi hilang.

Namun _flashback_ku dibuyarkan oleh bunyi klakson bus dari kejauhan yang menandakan sebentar lagi halte tempatku duduk akan menjadi tujuannya. Aku berdiri dan bersiap untuk naik ke bus yang akan mengantarkanku pulang.

**-Mark Side-**

Mark terdiam dipinggir lapangan itu. Ia menatap nanar punggung Jinyoung yang semakin menjauh. Ya, Jinyoung si cinta pertamanya yang membuatnya gila telah meninggalkannya karena aksi nekatnya yang akan mencium Jinyoung.

Dari ribuan siswi yang mengejarnya, hanya Jinyoung yang mampu melumpuhkan hatinya kurang dari 24 jam, dengan sikap ramahnya, baik, peduli, dan dia memang lucu dan imut jika bertingkah kekanakkan.

Apakah akan menyatakan cintanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 24 jam itu salah? Apakah mencium seseorang yang ia suka itu salah? Apakah ia mencoba memberikan sepenuh hatinya pada orang yang ia suka itu salah? Tidak sepenuhnya salah. Jinyoung yang memang belum siap. Namun Mark yang malah berpikiran kalau Jinyoung tidak memiliki rasa untuknya.

"Inikah yang dinamakan cinta sepihak? Ya Tuhan, betapa sakit disini" Mark meremas dada sebelah kanannya. "Maaf membuatmu takut, Jinyoung" sesal Mark. "Ah, Mark Tuan, Kau bodoh! Benar-benar bodoh!" Mark memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Mark kemudian juga pulang, karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 petang. Ia berlari menyusuri jalan-jalan yang mulai ramai oleh orang-orang yang baru saja pulang kantor dan juga trotoar yang dibeberapa titik telah dipenuhi orang yang hendak menyebrang. Ia tidak enak karena pulang telat lagi. Pasti adiknya akan mengomel lagi padanya.

**-Jinyoung Side-**

"Aku pulang" Jinyoung membuka pintu rumahnya, kemudian melepas sepatunya dan berjalan dengan tidak semangat kekamarnya.

"Bagaimana sekolah barumu, sayang?" Tanya ibu Jinyoung sembari menghampiri anaknya yang sedang menaruh tasnya di meja belajarnya. "Menyenangkan, bu. Teman-teman baruku ramah terhadapku" Ucap Jinyoung dengan semangat yang terlihat sedikit terpaksa. Ibu Jinyoung meletakkan secangkir teh hangat diatas meja Jinyoung. "Yasudah, sekarang mandilah kemudian minumlah tehnya sembari hangat. Dan jangan lupa belajar untuk besok" Tutur ibu Jinyoung setelah mendengar jawaban dari anaknya kemudian meninggalkan Jinyoung sendiri kembali.

Jinyoung duduk dikasurnya, membuka smartphonenya sebentar. Diam menatap wallpapernya. Ia memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya janggal. Matanya melebar setelah mengingat sesuatu. "Astaga, aku lupa meminta nomor Mark! Bagaimana aku mau minta alamatnya untuk mengambil payungku lagi! Ya Tuhan, aku terlalu malu untuk bertemu dengannya lagi setelah kejadian tadi. Bagaimana ini?" Jinyoung frustasi, mengacak rambutnya kasar dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

**-Mark Side-**

Mark telah sampai dirumahnya dari 20 menit yang lalu, namun ia tidak bergegas mandi atau makan atau mengerjakan hal lainnya. Ia masih tetap memakai seragamnya, masih menggendong tasnya. Dasinya saja masih terkait dengan rapi dikerahnya mengitari leher jenjangnya. Ia menatap payung yang disandarkan disudut kamarnya. Payung Jinyoung. Payung milik pria yang telah mencuri hatinya. Ia berdiri, mengambil payung itu, melihat gagang payung itu.

"Jinyoung..." Ia membaca nama yang tertulis di kertas yang menempel di gagang payung itu. Ia baru saja kenal dengannya, tapi banyak momen telah mereka lewati. Rasanya mereka telah kenal sangat lama.

"Kak! Sudah mandi belum! Bantu aku mengerjakan tugas sekolahku, tolong!" Bambam mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Mark. "Bambam, kakak belum mandi. Nanti kakak akan menyusulmu setelah kakak mandi. Kerjakan soal yang kau anggap mudah dulu" Mark menyahut panggilan adiknya. Ia meletakkan payung itu lagi disudut kamarnya, menatapnya sebentar kemudian tersenyum simpul, "Meskipun kau sepertinya tak menyimpan rasa untukku, tapi tunggulah, aku akan mencuri hatimu Jinyoung. Tunggu saja". Kemudian mengambil handuk dan bergegas mandi.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian dilapangan sekolah pada sore hari itu terjadi. Hubungan Mark dan Jinyoung benar benar renggang. Mereka hanya dekat selama sehari dan berjauhan selama 7 hari. Mark yang sudah pasrah tidak bisa mendapatkan hati Jinyoung, kadang masih memikirkan strategi yang tepat yang dapat ia gunakan untuk mengambil perhatian Jinyoung lagi. Namun jika ia yang sering cari perhatian kepada Jinyoung, dimana ia harus menaruh image coolnya? Ah memusingkan.

* * *

><p>Sedangkan di sisi Jinyoung, ia kadang mengkhawatirkan Mark. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Mark. Mark tidak menyapanya lagi. Jika mereka berpapasan, mereka lebih memilih saling bungkam daripada saling menyapa. Jinyoung jarang sekali keluar kelas jika istirahat tiba. Ia takut bertemu Mark. Ia tetap tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya meskipun mereka berdua dalam keadaan seperti ini.<p>

**-Jinyoung Side-**

"Tepat seminggu sudah aku tidak berkomunikasi lagi dengannya" Jinyoung duduk dibangkunya sembari memainkan pensil dengan jemarinya.

"Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Hatiku juga sakit jika hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan tanpa bisa menyapanya" Jinyoung tetap membatin. Sekarang ia mengetuk-ngetuk ujung pensilnya ke bangkunya.

"Ah, Park Jinyoung! Kau harus beranikan dirimu! Temui dia sekarang, atau kau tak akan bisa mendapatkannya lagi, selamanya" Jinyoung memotivasi dirinya sendiri. Ia meletakkan pensilnya, kemudian meninggalkan bangkunya untuk menuju kelas Mark yang berada disebelah kelasnya.

Jinyoung melihat Mark duduk didepan kelasnya, ia memainkan telepon pintar miliknya dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memakan sebungkus coklat. Mulutnya mengunyah coklat itu dengan perlahan. Matanya tidak lepas dari layar berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Ia sedang memainkan permainan kesukaannya, dan semua orang tidak akan bisa mengganggunya. Ya, sekarang memang waktu istirahat, dimana seluruh siswa memanfaatkan untuk me_refresh_kan otaknya sejenak sebelum menerima pelajaran kembali. Maka dari itu inilah satu-satunya kesempatan Jinyoung meminta maaf pada Mark, dan mengembalikan hubungan mereka seperti semula. Tanpa saling bungkam dan mencoba untuk tidak saling mengenal.

Jinyoung mencoba mendekati laki laki berambut hitam legam itu. Kakinya kadang melangkah dengan ragu. Ia kadang berjalan dengan menyeret kakinya, kadang mencoba melangkah dengan tegas. Jinyoung sekarang telah duduk tepat disebelah Mark. Namun Mark masih tetap terpaku dengan smartphone-nya dan ia acuh terhadap orang yang duduk disebelahnya.

**-Mark Side-**

Mark masih saja sibuk dengan smartphone-nya. Game itu sekarang lebih menarik daripada semua hal yang menarik yang ada di dunia. Mark pun menyadari ada orang lain duduk disebelahnya. Namun, ia bersikap cuek dengan orang yang duduk disampingnya sekarang. "Mungkin si Jaebeom, ingin menggangguku bermain game" Batin Mark tidak ambil pusing dan melanjutkan mengunyah sedikit coklatnya lagi.

"M-Ma-Mark" Orang itu memanggil namanya dengan lidah yang kelu. Namun suara itu tiba tiba menginterupsi seluruh pendengarannya dan membuatnya mengingat seseorang. Ya, itu suara Jinyoung. Suara Jinyoung yang khas yang membuatnya selalu ingat akan suara indah itu.

Mata Mark langsung melepaskan pandangannya pada layar persegi panjang itu kemudian memasukkannya kembali ke saku seragamnya dan beralih pada sosok di sebelahnya. Mark belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Jinyoung ada disebelahnya. Ia belum siap dan belum sempat bersiap-siap untuk merangkai kata-kata maaf atas kejadian minggu lalu, tapi sayangnya ia sekarang sudah berada disebelahnya.

Dan sekarang ia ingin meralat pemikirannya tadi, game sekarang tidak semenarik, sosok disebelahnya. Jinyoung lebih menarik dan akan menjadi yang paling menarik di dunia ini untuknya.

"J-Jinyoung?" Mark bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. "Aku harus apa sekarang?" Batin Mark sudah tidak santai lagi. Jinyoung kemudian menggenggam tangan kanan Mark. Hati mereka berdua benar-benar berpacu lebih keras dari biasanya. Jinyoung tersenyum pada Mark. Mark akhirnya bisa melihat senyum Jinyoung dari dekat lagi.

"Halo Mark~ Sudah lama ya kita tidak saling berbicara ya. Pasti kamu merasa canggung terhadapku. Ehm... begini... Maaf atas kejadian minggu lalu. Aku... Aku bukannya menolak ciuman itu ta-" Belum selesai Jinyoung mengucapkan kalimatnya, tangan kiri Mark telah membungkam mulut Jinyoung.

"Jangan bicarakan disini ya? Kita bicarakan ditempat yang sedikit lebih tenang. Hanya kita berdua. Ya?". Jinyoung menganggukkan kepalanya, dan kemudian pasrah akan dibawa kemana oleh Mark. Tangan mereka masih saling terkait satu sama lain.

Disinilah mereka berdua, hanya berdua, di lapangan indoor sekolah mereka. Mark menuntun Jinyoung untuk duduk dilantai tepat disebelahnya. Tangan kanan Mark masih terkait dengan tangan kiri Jinyoung hingga sekarang.

"Sebelum kamu melanjutkan kalimatmu yang tadi, biarkan aku terlebih dahulu yang berbicara. Boleh?" Tanya Mark meminta persetujuan dari Jinyoung dan disambut dengan anggukan lagi oleh Jinyoung.

"Sebelumnya, akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf. Aku dengan lancang ingin menciummu. Namun, aku bukan ingin melampiaskan nafsuku padamu. Aku ingin menunjukkan cintaku padamu. Haha, ini terdengar konyol memang, namun dari awal pertemuan kita, di saat kamu memberikan kopimu sebagai bentuk perhatian pertamamu membuatku benar-benar luluh dan membuatku percaya akan cinta pada pandangan pertama itu ada. Dan disaat kita saling bercerita satu sama lain saat pertemuan kedua kita, membuatku sadar bahwa aku nyaman saat aku berkomunikasi denganmu. Aku coba membalas bentuk perhatian pertamamu dengan memberimu sebungkus roti. Namun kurasa tidak cukup. Ku terima ajakanmu untuk mengenalkanmu pada lingkungan sekolah, namun tetap saja hati ini merasa kurang untuk membalas perhatian yang kau berikan padaku. Dan aku coba untuk mencari cara melengkapi rasa kurang itu dengan cara memberanikan diriku untuk menyalurkan rasa cintaku dengan menciummu, namun... haha.." Mark memotong kalimatnya sejenak. "... kau menolaknya."

"Ya, dari pergerakanku, dari perlakuanku padamu, dari caraku berbicara padamu, dapat kau ketahui aku menyukaimu. Namun bentuk kau menolak ciumanku, menandakan kau tidak menyukaiku. Kau hanya sekedar menganggapku sebagai teman barumu, dan hiks..." Runtuh sudah image cool Mark ketika ia pertama kalinya meneteskan beberapa air matanya didepan orang yang ia suka.

".. sekarang aku telah tahu rasanya cinta sepihak. Hiks... Aku.. Aku akan terus berusaha mencoba menarik perhatianmu, membuatmu mencintaiku, dan kita akan bersama selamanya" Mark mencoba tersenyum meskipun senyuman itu terasa pahit menurut Jinyoung.

Jinyoung menghapus air mata Mark dengan punggung tangannya. Air matanya juga terbendung dikelopak bawah matanya. Ia benar-benar mengerti alasan yang Mark berikan itu benar adanya tanpa ada kebohongan sama sekali. Ia sekarang benar-benar merasa bersalah karena ia takut untuk bertemu dengan Mark seminggu terakhir ini. Ia kira Mark tidak kenapa napa tanpanya, ternyata Mark benar-benar sangat depresi tanpa dirinya. Dia depresi karena pemikiran bodohnya, pemikiran yang mengira bahwa ia tidak mencintainya. Mark mengira dirinya sedang merasakan cinta sepihak. Padahal semua itu salah, Jinyoung juga mencintai Mark.

"Ssst... Mark~ Jangan menangis. Nanti kalau ketampanan Mark hilang, tidak ada yang mau sama Mark loh!" Jinyoung mencoba menyemangati Mark. Ia menarik kedua sudut bibir Mark, mencoba memancingnya untuk kembali tersenyum. Karena Jinyoung tahu, ini bukan Mark yang ia kenal. Mark yang ia kenal adalah Mark yang ceria dan memiliki kharisma yang membuat semua orang akan meleleh jika dihadapkan dengannya. Termasuk dia tentunya. Namun, sekarang ia telah melihat sisi lemah Mark. Sisi dimana Mark menangis karena cinta.

Mark mencoba mengontrol kembali emosinya. Ia mencoba tersenyum kembali. Tangan kanannya kembali mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan kiri Jinyoung. Melihat perubahan emosi Mark, membuat Jinyoung bernafas lega. "Terima kasih telah menyemangatiku kembali Jinyoungie. Kau selalu menjadi yang terbaik untukku" Ucap Mark dengan senyum manisnya yang telah kembali. "Aku akan terus berusaha membuatmu tertarik padaku. Beri aku waktu. Aku yakin aku bisa" Mark menatap kedua bola mata Jinyoung dengan intens membuktikan bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh.

Jinyoung hanya tersenyum. Ia lepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Mark, kemudian memeluk Mark dengan erat. "Kau sudah membuktikannya Mark. Kau tidak perlu waktu lebih lama lagi untuk membuktikannya" Air mata Jinyoung lolos menetes membasahi punggung Mark.

"Dan tolong jangan anggap itu cinta sepihak. Karena aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Aku merasakan cinta pertamaku pada pandangan pertamaku denganmu. Tapi, aku terlalu takut untuk mengakui itu. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakan Aku mencintaimu Mark" Jinyoung menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Mark. Sedangkan yang dipeluk, tidak memberi respon. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa mendengar pengakuan Jinyoung.

"Betapa bodohnya aku. Aku menolak cintamu ketika aku membutuhkan cintamu. Aku yang... hiks... aku yang bodoh disini" Dan tangisan Jinyoung sekarang benar benar tidak terkontrol. Nafas Jinyoung sudah tidak teratur lagi.

Kali ini Mark melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Jinyoung lakukan tadi padanya. Menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Kau yang berjanji untuk membuatku tidak menangis, tapi kenapa kau menangis, huh?" Mark menanyakan dengan nada ketus. Image asli Mark sekarang benar-benar keluar.

"Jangan menangis, Jinyoungie. Ada Mark disini. Mark yang selalu ada disampingmu, yang akan selalu menjagamu, yang akan menghiburmu, dan yang akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum kembali" Mark mengelus rambut Jinyoung. Keadaan benar benar terbalik sekarang. 10 menit yang lalu Mark yang menitihkan air mata, sekarang giliran Jinyoung yang menangis. Mengapa kedua insan ini harus menangis ketika memberikan pengakuan mereka masing-masing?

Mark mengelus poni Jinyoung. Ia menngecup kening Jinyoung untuk pertama kalinya. Ah, bukan mengecup tapi mencium. Ia menciumnya selama beberapa detik hingga membuat Jinyoung berhenti menangis dan akhirnya malah membuat pipi Jinyoung bersemu merah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jinyoung" Mark akhirnya menyatakan cintanya setelah mencium kening Jinyoung.

"Aku juga, Mark. Aku mencintaimu" Ucap Jinyoung malu malu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya yang belum bersedia pergi dari pipi chubbynya.

Mereka berdua mencoba berdiri dari posisi duduk mereka. Dan berniat kembali kekelas. Ya, kembali dengan mata mereka yang sedikit sembab. Mark membenahi dasi milik Jinyoung yang sedikit melenceng. Ia melepas jasnya karena basah oleh air mata Jinyoung dibagian kerah dan punggungnya.

"Maaf Mark. Aku terlalu banyak menangis" Jinyoung meminta maaf karena merasa tidak enak hati dengan 'pacar baru' nya. "Ah sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Pokoknya ini terakhir kali aku melihatmu menangis ya~ Paham?" Mark merangkul leher Jinyoung, membuat kedua badan mereka saling menempel.

"Ish, kau juga menangis tadi Mark!" Jinyoung mempoutkan bibirnya karena merasa kesal. "Hah? Aku menangis? Tadi aku hanya meneteskan beberapa air mata! Tidak menangis sampai membanjiri jas orang sepertimu Jinyoungie~ " Bual Mark. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan melihat Jinyoung mempoutkan bibirnya. Terlalu cute untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki.

"Ah, ayo kita kembali kekelas sayang~" Ajak Mark membuat Jinyoung kembali membuat pipinya merona merah.

* * *

><p>Usia hubungan Mark dan Jinyoung telah memasuki bulan pertamanya. Tidak ada yang istimewa di peringatan hari jadi pertama mereka. Mark hanya mengajak Jinyoung makan sepulang sekolah disebuah cafe didekat sekolah mereka. Sebelumnya, Mark telah mengirim pesan singkat pada Jinyoung pada saat pelajaran untuk menunggunya sepulang sekolah didepan gerbang.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Jinyoung Side-<strong>

Jinyoung sedang membaca novel dibangkunya, hingga konsentrasinya terganggu ketika ia menyadari Mark telah duduk disampingnya tanpa permisi untuk masuk kekelas orang dan duduk dibangku orang tanpa ijin.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Jinyoung dengan nada ketusnya.

"Ya, Jinyoung! Kau tidak suka aku disini menemanimu? Oh oke aku pergi" Balas Mark dengan nada ketus juga. Ia berdiri dari bangku itu tapi tangan kiri Jinyoung menahan tangan kanannya dengan mata yang masih saja (berpura-pura) membaca novel.

"Ah~ Jinyoungie ternyata malu-malu tapi mau ya~" Mark mendudukkan kembali badannya di bangku berwarna coklat itu. Jinyoung melirik dari sudut matanya dan mengetahui Mark telah duduk lagi, ia menyimpan novelnya di laci dan mulai meladeni lawan bicaranya.

"Hm,apa?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Apanya yang apa?" Balas Mark dengan muka bingung.

"Ya, apa yang kamu mau dari aku sekarang?" Jinyoung kembali melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Ehm, nanti kamu sibuk?" Tanya Mark dan hanya dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Jinyoung.

"Itu, ehm aku... Ehm, ayo kita kencan. Malam minggu kita tidak pernah kencan" Ucap Mark dengan ragu.

"Ah, benarkah? Kau mengajakku kencan? Akhirnya ~. Aku menunggumu mengajakku kencan sejak lama, tapi kamu malah mengajakku makan tteokpokki sebagai peringatan hari jadi kita yang pertama. Huh dasar tidak romantis!" Jinyoung menyambut bahagia ajakan Mark.

"Maaf, aku hanya punya ₩10.000 saat itu. Jadi aku hanya bisa menraktirmu tteokpokki" Mark sedikit menundukkan kepalanya karena tidak enak dengan Jinyoung. Ia memainkan jari tangannya karena merasa bersalah.

Jinyoung mengelus rambut Mark. "Haha, aku bercanda. Aku suka makan tteokpokki kok. Sudah jangan merasa bersalah gitu dong. Ohiya, nanti jam berapa?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Nanti jam 5 sore aku jemput dirumahmu. Dan payungmu akan kubawakan. Sudah sebulan payung itu dirumahku dan tidak pernah aku pakai" Mark kembali bersemangat kembali. Jinyoung membalas dengan mengangguk kembali.

"Yasudah aku kembali kekelas ya. Sepertinya sudah mau masuk. Bye~" Mark berdiri dari bangku itu dan kemudian berlari keluar kelas Jinyoung.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Mark bergegas pulang, begitu juga dengan Jinyoung. Mark telah berlari keluar gedung sekolah dan sekarang sedang melewati lapangan sekolah. Ia berjalan dengan senyum idiot terpampang diwajahnya.

Jinyoung baru saja selesai menyatat semua pelajaran yang baru saja diberikan, kemudian menata buku dilacinya dan baru menyadari koridor kelasnya telah sepi. Ia kemudian keluar dari kelasnya. Ia menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah. Namun, gerombolan seniornya telah berjajar disepanjang anak tangga yang akan Jinyoung lewati.

Kali ini Jinyoung tidak tahu harus apa. Karena tangga terdekat dari kelasnya hanya tangga ini. Ia mencoba nekat melewati senior seniornya. Dan gotcha! Jinyoung sepertinya adalah sasaran baru senior seniornya. Senior yang bername tag Choi Youngjae itu menarik kerah Jinyoung. Sedangkan teman-temannya kini telah berdiri melingkar mengelilingi Jinyoung.

"A-ada perlu apa s-senior?" Tanya Jinyoung sedikit gemetar. Ia bingung mengapa para senior ini telah berjaga ditangga koridor anak kelas 11?

"A-aku ada keperluan sebentar lagi s-senior. Bisakah kau memperbolehkanku p-pergi?" Tanya Jinyoung lagi dan hanya mendapat tatapan tajam dari para seniornya.

"Aku ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan Juniorku yang manis ini. Boleh kah? Mmm..Park Jinyoung?" Tanya Youngjae dengan tatapan tajamnya. Jinyoung tidak berani menatapnya. Tangannya benar-benar gemetar.

"Hey! Kalau orang bicara lihat matanya!" Youngjae memukul sisi kanan kepala Jinyoung dengan pelan. Kekerasan fisik pertama Youngjae pada Jinyoung telah dilakukan. Jinyoung tidak mendengarkan perintah Youngjae dan lebih memilih tetap menatap kebawah karena rasa takutnya.

"Ayo ikut aku!" Youngjae menarik dengan kasar kerah Jinyoung. Youngjae berjalan paling depan dengan menyeretnya dengan kasar seperti hewan diikuti kelima anak buah Youngjae. Lehernya benar benar sakit dan memerah karena kerahnya mengetat. Junior dan teman seangkatan Jinyoung yang ada dipinggiran koridor hanya terdiam melihat Jinyoung diseret tanpa ada yang berniat membantu. Mereka malah merapat pada sisi dinding, seolah memberi jalan para senior untuk menyiksa Jinyoung. Kali ini, ia butuh Mark. Benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Jinyoung terus terseret hingga mereka semua berhenti didalam aula yang benar benar sepi. Suara langkah kaki saja menggema didalam ruangan besar ini. Jinyoung dipojokkan di salah satu sudut aula dengan keenam monster didepannya dan Youngjae sebagai ketuanya yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Jinyoung. Leher Jinyoung yang tercekat oleh kerahnya telah dilepaskan oleh Youngjae.

"Hm, sepertinya kau orang berada. Terlihat dari penampilanmu saja sudah terdeteksi" Youngjae mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jinyoung. Jinyoung memundurkan kepalanya hingga menempel tembok."S-senior... k-kau mau a-apa. T-tolong j-j-jangan sakiti a-aku" Lidah Jinyoung terasa kelu dan badannya gemetar.

Youngjae mencengkram rahang Jinyoung dengan keras. Memajukan kepala Jinyoung dan membenturkannya dengan keras kebelakang. Jinyoung menahan sakitnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merintih dalam hati memohon bantuan dari siapapun. "Bukannya aku sudah bilang, aku ingin bermain denganmu. Tapi, berhubung kau sepertinya anak orang kaya, mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan beberapa uang untuk membeli rokok dan beberapa botol minuman untuk bersenang-senang malam terasa pahit karena tidak menghisap benda satu itu. Bukan begitu teman-teman?" Kata-kata Youngjae mendapat seruan dari teman-temannya menandakan mereka setuju.

Jinyoung memprediksi, sebentar lagi dirinya akan diperas oleh senior-seniornya. Dan benar, Youngjae mulai meraba saku jas Jinyoung dan meraba saku celananya juga. Youngjae hanya mendapatkan smartphone milik Jinyoung. Karena merasa bukan target utamanya, ia melempar handphone Jinyoung dengan asal kesembarang arah. Melihat handphonenya yang jatuh dan membentur lantai dengan keras, ia merasa khawatir. Kali ini dugaan Jinyoung benar. Karena smartphonenya yang jatuh dengan keras, mengakibatkan layarnya terlihat retak dibeberapa pinggirannya.

Youngjae sama sekali tidak menemukan uang didalam saku Jinyoung. Ia merasa murka sekarang. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menonjok bagian perut Jinyoung. "Dimana kau meletakkan uangmu!". "A-akh!" Jinyoung menutup matanya merintih merasakan sakit dibagian perutnya.

"JAWAB!" Bentak Youngjae menjambak rambut Jinyoung. "A-aku t-tidak m-membawa u-uang s-senior" Jinyoung merintih kesakitan. "JANGAN BERBOHONG!" Bentak Youngjae sekali lagi sembari tangan kanannya menonjok perut Jinyoung lagi dan tangan kirinya yang masih saja menjambak rambut Jinyoung kemudian membenturkannya lagi ke sudut tembok.

Badan Jinyoung sekarang benar-benar sakit. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena sejak tadi kedua tangannya telah dipegang oleh kedua anak buah senior Youngjae. Sedangkan ketiga anak buah Youngjae yang lainnya membongkar seluruh isi tas Jinyoung.

"Bos, disini tidak ada uang sama sekali. Sepertinya dia memang tidak membawa uang sama sekali" Ucap seorang anak buah Youngjae usai mengeluarkan isi tas Jinyoung. Memperlakukan buku-buku barunya dengan kasar. Mengeluarkan seluruh isi kotak pensilnya dan juga dompet kosongnya. Jinyoung memang telah mengeluarkan semua uangnya untuk membeli keperluan sekolah tadi dan berencana pulang berjalan kaki karena tidak ada ongkos bus.

Youngjae benar-benar pada puncak emosinya sekarang. Bagaimana orang yang terlihat kaya seperti dia tidak membawa uang sama sekali? Sepatu, seragam, tas nya terlihat masih baru. Tatanan rambut yang tertata rapi dan wajah yang mendukung membuatnya berpenampilan layaknya seperti seorang konglomerat.

Ia melayangkan tinjuannya pada Jinyoung. Di pipi, perut, dada, wajah, mata, dan menjambak rambut Jinyoung sekuat mungkin. "Ah, percuma bersenang-senang dengan orang yang tidak memiliki uang sepertinya" Youngjae mengelap tangannya yang kotor oleh darah Jinyoung di celananya. "Ayo pergi!" Youngjae berjalan terlebih dahulu diikut ketiga anak buahnya. Dua anak buah Youngjae yang menahan tangan Jinyoung tadi akhirnya melepaskan Jinyoung.

Jinyoung akhirnya runtuh. Ia jatuh kelantai karena tidak berdaya. Kedua anak buah Youngjae itu menendang badan Jinyoung sebagai bentuk 'hadiah' tambahannya, kemudian pergi menyusul rekan-rekannya.

Darah Jinyoung mengucur tidak terkendali. Giginya telah memerah karena darah yang terangkat dari perutnya. Mulutnya yang tadi menampung darah kental dari perut Jinyoung, akhirnya ia keluarkan dan membasahi lantai aula dengan cairan merah pekat itu. Sudut bibirnya yang terluka dan hidungnya yang juga mengeluarkan darah sangat banyak juga menyumbangkan tetesan darah yang menggenang di lantai aula itu.

Ia merangkak memegang perutnya. Tujuan utamanya adalah handphonenya. Ia mengambil handphonenya yang telah retak itu. Mencoba menghidupkan tombol kunci dan ternyata masih dalam kondisi normal. Ia membuka kontak dan mencari nama Mark. Pikirannya sekarang hanya Mark. Semoga Mark bisa membantunya.

Jinyoung menelpon Mark. Nada sambung telah berbunyi dan sesaat telah berganti dengan suara canda tawa yang terdengar dari lawan bicaranya. "Halo, Jinyoungie~?" Sahut Mark dengan suara yang terdengar bahagia. Jinyoung mencoba sedikit tersenyum dan mencoba mengerahkan sisa tenaganya untuk berbicara "H-halo M-Mark. Akh, M-Mark t-tolong a-aku. H-Hiks... A-aku di au-akh. Aula" Jinyoung meneteskan air matanya karena sakit yang ia rasakan bukan main perihnya. Ia memegang perutnya meremasnya mencoba menahan sakitnya.

**-Mark Side-**

Mark masih bercanda bersama teman-temannya di halte dekat sekolahnya. Ditempat Mark dan Jinyoung bertemu dulu. Ia belum pulang karena ini masih menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, menurutnya ini terlalu awal untuk pulang. Ketika ia sedang bercerita bersama dengan teman-temannya, ponsel disakunya bergetar. Diambilnnya smartphone itu dan terpampang nama "Jinyoungie" dilayar ponselnya.

'Ada apa dia menelponku?' Batin Mark.

Ia menghindar sebentar dari kerumunannya kemudian mengangkat telepon dari kekasihnya itu. "Halo, Jinyoungie~?" Jawabnya dengan nada semangat. "H-halo M-Mark. Akh, M-Mark t-tolong a-aku. H-Hiks... A-aku di au-akh. Aula" Terdengar suara lawan bicaranya merintih diujung sana. "Halo Jinyoungie? Jinyoung K-kau kenapa?! Jinyoung!" Panggil Mark mulai kalang kabut. Pikirannya sudah tidak tenang sekarang karena mendengar suara rintihan kesakitan dari kekasihnya dan dia tidak mendapat balasan dari Jinyoung sama sekali setelah Jinyoung meminta tolong padanya.

Mark langsung berlari menuju sekolah dan membuat teman-temannya bingung karena Mark tiba-tiba pergi tanpa berpamitan dengan mereka. Mark terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan orang yang lewat. Pikirannya tertuju pada Jinyoung sekarang. Dia berlari menggenggam handphonenya mencoba menelpon Jinyoung kembali dan tidak mendapat sahutan sama sekali.

'Jinyoung kau kenapa? Tolong katakan kau tidak apa-apa'

'Jinyoung tunggu aku disana. Aku akan segera menemuimu'

'Jinyoung sabarlah sedikit. Aku menuju kesana sekarang'

'Jinyoung bertahanlah'


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai! Author datang untuk menamatkan (?) fanfic gajelas buatanku.**

**Terimakasih atas kritik saran yang membangun dan beberapa pujian yang readers berikan **

**-Mark Side-**

'Jinyoung kau kenapa? Tolong katakan kau tidak apa-apa'

'Jinyoung tunggu aku disana. Aku akan segera menemuimu'

'Jinyoung sabarlah sedikit. Aku menuju kesana sekarang'

'Jinyoung bertahanlah'

Mark berlari menyusuri sekolahnya yang telah sepi. Hanya terlihat tinggal beberapa anak yang ada disekolah yang sedang melaksanakan kegiatan ekstrakulikulernya. Mark menyusuri koridor yang kosong. Langkah kakinya menggema sepanjang koridor yang ia lalui. Letak aula berada diujung koridor kelas 10. Sebentar lagi ia akan sampai ditujuannya.

Mark mendorong pintu aula dengan kakinya. Pandangannya segera mencari dimana sosok Jinyoung. Dan akhirnya pencarian Mark berhenti ketika ia telah menemukan sosok Jinyoung yang tergolek lemah dilantai aula bagian barat. "J-Jinyoung", panggil Mark dengan suara lirih. Ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat Jinyoung yang tergeletak di lantai dengan darah disekitarnya dan juga buku-bukunya yang berserakan.

Mark mendekati Jinyoung dengan langkah yang pelan. Ia berjongkok didepan Jinyoung, mengangkat badan Jinyoung perlahan. Ia kalungkan tangan kanan Jinyoung pada lehernya. Merasa Mark telah hadir disampingnya, Jinyoung tersenyum simpul dengan mata yang masih menutup. "M-Mark" Panggil Jinyoung.

Mark tidak membalas panggilan Jinyoung. Ia lebih memilih segera memberi pertolongan darurat pada kekasihnya sekarang. Mark menuntun Jinyoung kepojok aula dan menyandarkannya di dinding.

"Jinyoungie! Siapa yang berani melakukan ini padamu? Hah?" Tanya Mark dengan raut wajah yang benar-benar cemas. Jinyoung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan ia tidak mau memberitahu identitas orang yang baru saja menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Mark menghela nafasnya. Ia mencari tisu atau sekedar kain untuk mengelap darah yang masih membasahi wajah Jinyoung, namun hasilnya nihil. Mark langsung melepas jas dan hem putihnya kemudian melepas kaos putih yang melekat dibadannya. Ia menggunakan kaos itu untuk mengelap darah Jinyoung.

"Tahanlah ini sedikit sakit karena wajahmu benar-benar terluka" Ucap Mark dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Jinyoung. Jinyoung menutup matanya dan Mark mengelap seluruh wajah dan leher kekasihnya itu. Jinyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit. "Tahan Jinyoungie~ Tahan~" Mark terus memperingatkannya untuk tetap menahan sakitnya.

Setetes air mata menetes dari mata Jinyoung yang menutup memberi bukti bahwa ia menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Mark benar-benar tidak tega pada Jinyoung. Ia mengelus punggung Jinyoung dengan tangan kirinya berharap dapat menyalurkan kekuatan untuk Jinyoung.

Setelah wajah Jinyoung telah ia bersihkan kemudian Mark membersihkan darah yang menggenang dilantai aula dengan kaosnya. Jinyoung yang melihat Mark sedang membersihkan lantai hanya bisa tersenyum.'Aku tidak salah memilihmu, Mark' Batin Jinyoung.

Kaos itu yang semulanya putih telah berubah menjadi berwarna merah pekat dengan aroma anyir khas darah. Usai membersihkan lantai dan memasukkan kembali buku-buku Jinyoung, ia bersandar tepat disebelah pacarnya. Mark membongkar tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral. Ia memberikan air itu pada Jinyoung. "Minumlah, aku tau kau butuh cairan tambahan". Jinyoung menerima itu dan meminumnya sampai habis. Kerongkongannya kembali segar setelah tadi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal karena darah kental yang terus-terusan keluar melalui saluran pencernaannya itu.

Mereka berdua terdiam, termenung, tidak ada yang saling bicara atau memulai topik. Mereka lebih memilih diam ditempat mereka masing-masing dengan tatapan kosong. 1 menit... 2 menit... 3 menit... namun masih tidak ada yang berani membuka mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku..." Ucap Mark memecah keheningan.

Jinyoung yang susah berbicara hanya mengangkat alisnya menandakan ia kebingungan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menjagamu. Dengan bodohnya, aku meninggalkanmu dan malah lebih mementingkan pergi bersama teman-temanku. Ah betapa bodohnya aku. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menebus kesalahanku" Mark menundukkan wajahnya merasa menyesal atas kesalahannya.

Jinyoung mengelus punggung Mark kemudian ia tersenyum. Dia yakin Mark pasti melihat senyumnya melalui ujung matanya.

"Hari ini menginaplah diapartemenku. Kau tidak mungkin pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini kan? Aku berjanji aku akan merawatmu setidaknya hingga besok luka-luka diwajahmu tersamarkan. Kumohon..." Mark memohon pada Jinyoung.

Jinyoung membalas permohonan Mark dengan anggukan kembali. Ia susah untuk bersuara karena faringnya yang terasa sakit jika ia menggetarkan pita suaranya. Untuk menelpon Mark saja, ia harus berjuang menahan sakit pada bagian lehernya itu.

Mark sekarang dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Jinyoung. Ia menggendong Jinyoung dipunggungnya dengan tangan kanannya yang membawa tas milik mereka berdua dan tangan kirinya yang menggenggam tangan kiri Jinyoung agar Jinyoung tidak terjatuh dari gendongannya.

Mark tidak ambil pusing dengan orang-orang disekitarnya yang melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh. Mark tetap berjalan lurus menuju apartemennya. Memasuki lobby dan menaiki lift untuk menuju ke tempatnya tinggal bersama adiknya.

Ketika lift sedang membawanya kelantai 3, ia baru menyadari Jinyoung tertidur dipunggungnya dengan wajah yang bersarang diceruk lehernya. "Betapa manisnya dirimu, meskipun kamu dalam keadaan tertidur seperti ini" Ucap Mark dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Kini mereka berdua telah berada dipintu depan apartemen Mark. Mark tinggal menunggu Bambam membukakan pintu karena ia tidak bisa membuka gagang pintu. Ia saja memencet bel dengan dahinya.

Bambam membuka pintunya dan disambut dengan lemparan tas yang diberikan oleh kakaknya. Sedangkan mata Bambam masih menatap bingung dengan tatapan -siapa orang yang digendong kakakku?-

"Bawa tas-tas itu kekamarku. Aku harus meletakkannya dikamarku. Punggungku sudah mati rasa" Mark berbicara sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Bambam hanya menuruti apa yang disuruh kakaknya dan mengikuti Mark dari belakang.

Mark menidurkan badan Jinyoung membenarkan posisi bantal dan menutupi badan Jinyoung dengan selimut sebatas dadanya. Setelah itu Mark duduk dipinggir kasurnya dan membenahi rambut Jinyoung yang berantakan. Bambam yang telah meletakkan tas-tas itu dimeja belajar kakaknya, kemudian berjalan menuju kasur dan duduk dipinggir kasur tepat disebelah kakaknya.

"Kak, dia siapa?" Tanya Bambam dengan muka polosnya.

"Dia Jinyoung yang sering kakak ceritakan. Orang yang kakak cintai. Kenapa? Apa tidak boleh dia menginap disini?" Mark malah melempar pertanyaan kembali kepada Bambam.

"Ish, kakak sewot banget sih. Aku kan tanya baik-baik!" Jawab Bambam dengan nada ketus. "Oh ini yang namanya Kak Jinyoung? Oh..." Bambam membulatkan bibirnya.

"Iya. Dia manis bukan?" Mark mencoba meminta pendapat pada Bambam.

Bambam hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Namun diwajahnya masih tersirat ekspresi penuh pertanyaan dengan sosok yang sedang tertidur disampingnya ini. Namun sekarang sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan itu semua pada kakaknya. Yang pasti ia akan dimarahi karena terlalu banyak tanya.

"Bambam, tolong jaga dia sebentar ya. Kakak mau mandi dulu" Mark meminta tolong pada Bambam untuk tetap diam diposisinya sementara Mark mengambil handuk dan beberapa helai pakaian.

Mark sudah meninggalkan Bambam disana selama 5 menit. Bambam yang sedang bosan, hanya mengutak-atik handphone nya sekedar mengupdate jejaring sosialnya. Namun ketika ia sedang sibuk dengan handphone nya, ia merasakan bahwa orang disebelahnya menggerakkan kakinya menandakan bahwa Jinyoung telah sadar. Bambam yang tidak tahu harus apa hanya bisa melempar senyum kepada Jinyoung kemudian ia berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu beberapa kali.

"Kak! Dia bangun kak! Kak! Aku harus apa kak!" Tangannya terus menerus mengetuk pintu itu tanpa henti.

"Sebentar Bammie! Kakak sebentar lagi selesai. Buatkan saja dia minuman yang hangat dan suruh dia meminumnya hingga habis" Perintah Mark dengan berteriak. Ia tidak tahu bahwa percakapannya dengan Bambam terdengar hingga ke telinga Jinyoung. Jinyoung hanya tertawa kecil dikasur.

Bambam kali ini sedang merebus air untuk membuatkan Jinyoung segelas teh hangat. Satu buah gelas dengan gula dan teh filter telah siap disamping kompor, sedangkan ia menunggu airnya mendidih. Ketika Bambam telah menuangkan air mendidih itu pada gelas dan mengaduknya dengan rata, bertepatan dengan Mark yang telah selesai mandi. Mark yang melewati dapur kemudian mengambil alih pekerjaan Bambam. Ia mengambil gelas berisi teh hangat itu dan membawa gelas itu kekamarnya.

Jinyoung yang sedang bersandar dikasur Mark, menyambut kedatangan Mark dengan senyuman manisnya. Mark memberikan teh hangat itu pada Jinyoung dan diterima oleh Jinyoung. "Minumlah. Aku tahu pasti kau susah berbicara karena kerongkonganmu sakit. Iya kan? Dengan meminum minuman hangat, akan membuat kerongkonganmu terasa lebih lega. Ya?"

Jinyoung mengangguk dan meminumnya perlahan hingga habis. Mark hanya menunggu Jinyoung yang sedang menghabiskan minumannya dengan duduk dikursi disebelah kasurnya. "Sebentar lagi mandilah dengan air hangat. Aku akan suruh Bambam menyiapkan air hangatnya. Aku akan menyiapkan handuk dan kau bisa menggunakan bajuku untuk sementara. Bersihkan darah-darah yang melekat dibadanmu. Baunya sangat anyir" Perintah Mark sambil melihat Jinyoung meneguk teh hangatnya.

Jinyoung telah menyelesaikan mandinya. Ia terasa lebih segar setelah mandi meskipun lukanya terasa perih jika terkena air. Sekarang, Mark sedang merawat lukanya. Mulai dari kapas, antiseptik, iodine, hingga plester berada disekitar Jinyoung sekarang. Mark mengeringkan luka Jinyoung dengan kapas, lalu membersihkannya dengan antiseptik, kemudian meneteskannya dengan iodine untuk merangsang agar sel kulit pengganti akan cepat tumbuh.

Jinyoung menyalurkan rasa sakitnya dengan meremas sprei, menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan menutup matanya. Ia kadang merintih kesakitan. Namun, Mark tetap merawat luka Jinyoung meskipun kadang tangan Jinyoung mencakar tangannya.

"C-cukuph" Rintih kanan Jinyoung menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Mark yang sedang mengolesi luka pada sudut pelipis matanya dengan iodine. "Tahan Jinyoung. Aku yakin besok pasti sudah sembuh kalau kamu berani melawan rasa sakitmu. Tahan ya~" Ucap Mark memberi semangat.

Malam telah tiba. Jinyoung telah mengabari orang tuanya bahwa ia menginap dirumah temannya hingga besok. Kali ini Jinyoung, Mark, dan Bambam berada diruang makan untuk sekedar mengisi perut mereka dengan makan malam sederhana yang telah dibuat Mark dan Bambam sebelumnya. Sepiring kimbab, sebuah panci berisi ramyeon, dan juga nasi goreng kesukaan Bambam telah tersedia dimeja makan. Hanya makanan-makanan sederhana yang bisa Mark buat.

Bambam memakan nasi gorengnya dengan lahap sedangkan Jinyoung dan Mark berbagi ramyeon dan kimbab mereka berdua. Jinyoung sudah bisa berbicara kembali. Ia daritadi terus minum air hangat agar kerongkongannya kembali pulih. "Makanan buatanmu enak~ Kau benar-benar hebat" Puji Jinyoung sembari melahap kimbabnya kemudian mengelus rambut Mark dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Bambam cuek dengan pemandangan didepannya. Pandangannya fokus dengan nasi goreng didepannya. Setelah seporsi nasi gorengnya telah ludes, ia lebih memilih cepat kembali kekamarnya.

Jinyoung sekarang duduk diruang tengah apartemen kecil itu. Ia duduk disofa sendiri menatap televisi meskipun acaranya tidak begitu menarik. Sedangkan Mark sedang mencuci piring dan membersihkan meja makan tempat mereka tadi makan. Jinyoung melihat kerja keras Mark mencoba menawarkan bantuannya dengan datang menghampirinya. Namun keinginan baiknya ditolak mentah-menah oleh Mark. "Jangan menyibukkan dirimu. Istirahatlah".

Jinyoung yang benar-benar merasa bosan kemudian masuk kedalam kamar Mark. Ia berjalan menuju balkon untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar. Ia menatap bintang yang bertebaran dilangit, sangat indah menurutnya. Jinyoung kemudian merenung, ia merasa telah banyak merepotkan Mark.

Mark telah menyelesaikan kegiatan mencuci piringnya. Ia mencari keberadaan Jinyoung dengan mengelilingi seluruh isi apartemen. Mark akhirnya menemukan Jinyoung yang sedang berdiam diri di balkon, padahal angin malam yang cukup kencang menerpa wajahnya dan rambutnya. Mark kemudian menghampirinya. Ia memeluk Jinyoung dari belakang dan menumpukan kepalanya pada pundak Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung sedang apa kau disini? Disini sangat dingin loh?" Tanya Mark.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati angin malam dan melihat indahnya bintang sebentar saja. Sebentar lagi aku akan masuk kok Mark" Jawab Jinyoung tanpa sama sekali menoleh kearah wajah Mark yang berada disebelah kepalanya.

Mark melepaskan pelukannya kemudian berganti posisi dengan berdiri disamping Jinyoung. Ia kemudian melihat kearah bintang-bintang yang bertebaran dilangit sama seperti yang Jinyoung lakukan. Menurut Mark, melihat bintang bertebaran merupakan pemandangan yang langka, karena jarang-jarang ia bisa melihat bintang disaat hari sering hujan seperti ini. Setelah itu mereka berdiam diri dengan pikiran mereka sendiri-sendiri.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janjimu untuk berkencan malam ini" Jinyoung membuka suara nya kembali. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya mengekspresikan kesedihannya.

Mark mengelus rambut Jinyoung. "Tidak apa-apa. Menurutku ini juga termasuk kencan juga Jinyoungie~. Kau berada disampingku semalaman saja sudah cukup. Sudah, jangan merasa bersalah ya?" Mark mengangkat dagu Jinyoung membuat Mark dapat melihat wajah manis Jinyoung kembali.

Jinyoung mengangguk. Kemudian ia memeluk Mark dengan erat, sangat erat, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher jenjang milik Mark. Sedangkan yang dipeluk baru merespon beberapa detik setelah Jinyoung memeluknya. Mark akhirnya membalas pelukan Jinyoung dan tangan kanannya tetap mengelus rambut Jinyoung.

"Aku ingin seperti ini selamanya, Mark. Bersamamu, disampingmu, menemanimu" Ucap Jinyoung dengan suaranya yang masih sedikit serak. Mata Jinyoung benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari mata Mark. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain hingga akhirnya Jinyoung memberanikan diri mengecup bibir Mark. Ia menempelkan bibir tipisnya itu selama beberapa detik pada bibir Mark.

Mark yang belum bisa menerima situasi hanya bisa kaget, matanya membesar dari ukuran sebenarnya. Bukan dia marah, tapi karena dia tidak menyangka Jinyoung yang menciumnya pertama kali.

Jinyoung melepaskan kecupannya kemudian memeluk Mark kembali. "I Love You, Mark Tuan" Ucap Jinyoung. Mark tidak membalasnya, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dan dia diam seperti patung.

"M-Mark. Kau marah?" Tanya Jinyoung dengan wajah takut-takut. Ia tidak pernah melihat ekspresi_ blank_ Mark seperti ini. "M-maaf" Jinyoung menundukkan wajahnya kembali dan memainkan kedua telunjuknya menunjukkan ekspresi menyesalnya.

Mark dengan sigap mengangkat dagu Jinyoung dan mencium bibir Jinyoung kembali. Tangan Mark melingkar dipinggang milik Jinyoung. Ia memberikan sedikit lumatan pada bibir Jinyoung sebagai permulaan. Jinyoung yang shock bisa langsung mengendalikan suasana. Ia membalas lumatan Mark dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Mark. Lumatan kecil yang tadi Mark berikan mulai berubah menjadi lebih ganas. Mark menggigit bibir bagian bawah Jinyoung sehingga membuat Jinyoung sedikit mengeluarkan desahannya. Jinyoung hanya bisa menutup matanya ketika Mark memperdalam ciuman mereka, dan mengajak lidah mereka untuk saling bertarung.

Mark dan Jinyoung yang mulai kehabisan nafas kemudian melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menyisakan benang saliva yang masih saling bertautan menyambungkan antara mulut Jinyoung dan mulut Mark. Pengalaman pertama Jinyoung dalam hal berciuman, namun membuatnya tampakseperti seorang profesional. Begitu juga pada Mark,sepertinya ia pantas menyandang predikat _good kisser._

Mark kemudian mengajak Jinyoung masuk kedalam kamar mereka dan menutup pintu balkon agar udara dingin tidak masuk kedalam kamar Mark. Jinyoung kemudian duduk dipinggir kasur dengan Mark yang berdiri tepat didepan Jinyoung dengan posisi kaki yang menghimpit kedua kaki Jinyoung.

"Mmm... Jinyoungie~ Bolehkan aku mengajakmu 'sedikit' bersenang-senang malam ini? Sebagai bentuk ganti dari kencan kita yang batal. Bagaimana?" Tanya Mark dengan suara rendahnya yang terdengar seksi ditelinga Jinyoung dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Jinyoung yang berarti menyetujui ajakan Mark.

Dan berakhirlah kisah ini dengan adegan this and that yang diperankan oleh Mark Tuan dan Park Jinyoung.

/dasar anak-anak SMA mesum/

**END**

Sudah selesai bacanya kan? Kalau sudah baca review/comment nya ya. Jangan jadi silent reader please~ Thankyou


End file.
